Oh Starry Night
by Hermione G
Summary: Ah, my way better attempt at a songfic. it's R/H. ^_^
1. Default Chapter Title

Oh Starry Night  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, okay. My first attempt at a songfic interlude to   
My Prophecy stories stunk. I get that. So, I'll be taking the sign   
off in a few days. But, here's a replacement for it. I'll be really   
surprised if you guess where the song is from. I think maybe   
milkcat (if they read this), will guess it (By the way, I love the   
sailor moon/ Harry Potter crossover!). This is yet another romance   
fic, and yes, it is R/H. So, for all you H/H and D/H and anything   
else /H supporters out there, just replace who you want. Anything   
written between the * signs are the song lyrics. Oh, and no flames   
please! Have fun reading! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. "Oh Starry   
Night" belongs to DIC, and a long black haired priestess who   
loves fire!  
  
  
  
  
  
* I've waited all my life  
  
  
  
For the day love appears  
  
  
  
Like a fairy tale in days gone by  
  
  
  
He will rescue me from all my fears *  
  
  
  
Hermione sat in the grass on the Hogwarts grounds looking   
at the night sky. She looked to her left, and quickly looked back.   
There he was, just sitting, entirely in his own world. Hermione   
knew Ron would never ever think of her in that way. They'd had   
too many fights, too many disagreements.  
  
  
  
  
* And now I feel him standing close to me  
  
  
  
And how, can I tell him what he means to me  
  
  
  
My heart stands still, has he come? *  
  
  
  
Hermione quickly glanced back. She wanted to gaze at him   
longer, but he might have seen her. She loved his eyes, his   
freckles, his hair...she loved HIM. And she knew it.  
  
But she knew it was impossible. They fought so much last   
year, over Crookshanks and Scabbers. He probably only thought of   
her as some genius who had nothing better to do then tag along   
with him and Harry.  
  
  
  
  
* Oh starry night  
  
  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
  
  
Oh starry night  
  
  
  
Is he my own true love *  
  
  
  
Hermione looked up at the sky again, and sighed. Still, she   
couldn't stop imagining what it would be like if she kissed him, and   
he loved her back. She loved the way he always found humor in   
everything, and the ways he told her to stop studying for once and   
play! Hermione chuckled at these thoughts, and Ron looked over at   
her. She caught his gaze for a second, and looked away. She could   
only hope...  
  
  
  
  
* Oh starry night  
  
  
  
Every night I think of him  
  
  
  
Here in my lonely room  
  
  
  
Waiting for my prince to come  
  
  
  
Wondering if he'll be here soon  
  
  
  
And I sit patiently, waiting for a sign  
  
  
  
And I hope that his heart longs for mine  
  
  
  
He calls my name, is he the one? *  
  
  
  
A tear trickled down Hermione's cheek. Oh, this was so hard!   
He'd been talking all about Lavender and how pretty she was all   
year! All she wanted was for him to choose her. Let her make him   
happy. She new she heard her name in the distance, but in her   
mind. In her mind he called to her, and told her how much he   
adored her. Silly daydreams, they were. But even still...  
  
  
  
* Oh starry night  
  
  
  
  
Is this the moment I dream of?  
  
  
  
Oh starry night  
  
  
  
Tell me, is he my own true love?  
  
  
  
Oh starry night  
  
  
  
Is he the one that I dream of?  
  
  
  
Oh starry night  
  
  
  
How will I know?  
  
  
  
Will his love show?  
  
  
  
Is he my own true love? *  
  
  
  
Hermione leaned back into the grass and looked up at the   
starry night. All she could do is wish upon a star, a star in this   
starry night.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I hope you guys like this one better. I certainly do. I   
should get less flames cause Harry isn't evil in this one! Please   
review only with nice things to say!  



	2. Default Chapter Title

The One  
  
A/N: Alrighty then. Well, seems like Oh Starry Night was a   
better attempt, so, I've written a sequel for it -_^ . This is Ron's   
POV from that night. Also, I won't be on ff.net for five weeks. I'm   
taking a trip, as you could call it. I'll be working on the sequel to   
Carrying Out the Prophecy, so, it will be up. I promise! All the song   
lyrics are written between * signs. Read and review! No flames,   
please! I'll also try to get the ending of this up before I leave....  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: all characters belong to JK Rowling. The One belongs   
to the Backstreet Boys.  
  
  
  
  
  
* I'll be the one...  
  
  
  
I guess you were lost when I met you  
  
  
  
Still there were tears in your eyes  
  
  
  
So out of trust and I knew  
  
  
  
No more than mysteries and lies *  
  
  
  
Ron laid on his back and stared up at the starry night sky. He   
couldn't get her off his mind. She was so beautiful and perfect in   
every way...and he couldn't tell her.  
  
  
  
* There you were, wild and free  
  
  
  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
  
  
  
A helping hand to make it right  
  
  
  
I am holding you all through the night *  
  
  
  
Hermione. Even her name sounded elegant and perfect.   
There were so many guys at Hogwarts...she wouldn't give one look   
at him. Sure, he talked about Lavender. He liked to see her   
jealous that all the girls were liked except her. Or so she thinks.  
  
  
  
* I'll be the one  
  
  
  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
  
  
  
I'll be the light  
  
  
  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
  
  
  
I'll be the one...  
  
  
  
To hold you and make sure you'll be alright  
  
  
  
'Cause my faith is gone  
  
  
  
And I want to take you from darkness to light *  
  
  
  
Still, as Ron turned over in the grass, he liked to imagine   
what it would be like to hold her when she was troubled. Hold her   
and kiss away her tears and tell her everything would be all right.  
  
  
  
* There you were, wild and free  
  
  
  
Reachin' out like you needed me  
  
  
  
A helping hand to make it right  
  
  
  
I am holding you all through the night *  
  
  
  
  
Ron almost laughed. It was foolish to think like that. She   
would never, ever like him. Too many fights, besides the fact he   
was poor. He wasn't even attractive. He sighed, and looked over at   
Hermione, who was surprisingly a little farther away from him,   
stargazing. He didn't want to remove his eyes from her.  
  
  
  
* I'll be the one  
  
  
  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
  
  
  
I'll be the light  
  
  
  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
  
  
  
I'll be the one...  
  
  
  
To hold you and make sure you'll be alright *  
  
  
  
He quickly glanced back. Who was he kidding? She was   
gorgeous. He was hideous. All he had were his dreams. If he lived   
for only one thing, it was the dreams. Dreams made his fantasies   
come true.  
  
  
  
  
  
* You need me like I need you  
  
  
  
We can share our dreams comin' true  
  
  
  
I can show you what true love means  
  
  
  
Just take my hands, baby please *  
  
  
  
Only in his dreams did Hermione embrace him and tell him of   
her love. And only in his dreams could he confess his love to her.   
He knew he was a wimp. He couldn't even tell a girl, his best friend   
rather, that he was hopelessly in love with her.  
  
  
  
* I'll be the one  
  
  
I'll be the light  
  
  
  
Where you can run  
  
  
  
To make it alright  
  
  
  
I'll be the one  
  
  
  
I'll be the light  
  
  
  
Where you can run...*  
  
  
  
Ron stole another glance at her. Oh, how he wished she   
noticed him. He wanted to tell her...he wanted to tell her so   
badly...  
  
  
  
* I'll be the one  
  
  
  
Who will make all your sorrows undone  
  
  
  
I'll be the light  
  
  
  
When you feel like there's nowhere to run  
  
  
  
I'll be the one...*  
  
  
  
Rejection. Ron looked away. He was afraid of rejection. Of   
course she would turn him down! She had the famous Harry Potter   
as a best friend! Harry who had everything, and everyone. He only   
wished for her love in return...  
  
  
  
* I'll be the one  
  
  
  
I'll be the light  
  
  
  
Where you can run  
  
  
  
To make it alright  
  
  
  
I'll be the one  
  
  
  
I'll be the light  
  
  
  
Where you can run  
  
  
  
to make it alright  
  
  
  
I'll be the one   
  
  
  
To hold you  
  
  
  
And make sure you'll be alright *  
  
  
  
Ron turned back over, and sighed. He was in love, and he   
knew it. He wished he was the one. The one for her.  
  
  
  
* I'll be the one *  
  
  
  
A/N: So............like it? Be prepared, I'm writing the conclusion soon!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

The World Is So Beautiful Tonight  
  
  
A/N: Okay, well, for everyone who wants the conclusion to   
Oh Starry Night and The One, here it is. I didn't name this fic,   
Spanish eyes, because no one in this fic does. But, it's the same   
song. Also, hi to my b/f, and insperation for this whole interlude  
-_^ . All lyrics are written between * signs. Read and review!  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to JK Rowling. Spanish   
Eyes belongs to the Backstreet Boys .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
* Here we are in the arms of one another  
  
  
  
And we still go on searching for each other *  
  
  
  
Hermione put her head under her pillow and made attempts   
to get to sleep. But she couldn't. She kept thinking of Ron, and he   
wouldn't leave her mind. She sighed, and gave up. If she was going   
to dream, daydreams would have to do. She didn't mind, though.   
She never had trouble picturing his cute face in her mind.  
  
  
  
* Knowing that hate is wrong, and love is right  
  
  
  
For us tonight *  
  
  
  
Ron stayed awake in the common room. He couldn't sleep at   
all. He was tired of dreams. Dreams were fake, and tricky if you   
concentrated on them too often. He just wanted to tell her…he   
had a nagging feeling to sneak into the girl's dorms and wake her   
up to tell her, but he didn't want heartbreak. Not yet, not now.  
  
  
  
* When I look into your Spanish eyes  
  
  
  
I know the reason why I am alive *  
  
  
  
Hermione gave up. It was useless to try to sleep. She   
pulled on her bathrobe, and walked to the common room.  
  
  
  
* And the world is so beautiful tonight *  
  
  
  
Ron heard the soft footsteps walk into the common   
room. He turned away. Perfect. She was still awake.  
  
  
  
* It's a place I've never been  
  
  
  
And it comes from deep within  
  
  
  
And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize  
  
  
  
Knowing all I have to do  
  
  
  
Is reach out my hand to you  
  
  
  
Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes *  
  
  
  
Hermione glanced once, then turned away. No, he   
couldn't see her blush. She personally didn't want him to see   
her in her bathrobe, slippers, and pajamas, but she had no   
choice about that. She was glad she took her book with her,   
and she sat on the other side of the room to read, trying not   
to glance so much at him.  
  
  
  
* Let it be if we're nothing more then dreamers *  
  
  
  
Ron wasn't going to stick to dreams anymore…  
  
  
  
* Who believe that we see no wall between us *  
  
  
  
Hermione decided she must tell him…  
  
  
  
* How can they be in my heart, and in my mind *  
  
  
  
Ron made his way across the common room. Hermione's   
heart fluttered for a second…  
  
  
  
* When all I could find *  
  
  
  
She didn't think he could possibly be wanting to talk to   
her…  
  
  
  
* When I look into your Spanish eyes *  
  
  
  
"Hermione…" Ron said, looking into her eyes.  
  
  
  
* I know the reason why I am alive *  
  
  
  
" Ron…" She started, gazing back at him .  
  
  
  
* And the world is so beautiful tonight *  
  
  
  
" I love you, so much" said both.  
  
  
  
* It's a place I've never been  
  
  
  
And it comes from deep within  
  
  
  
And it's telling me that I'm about to win first prize  
  
  
  
Knowing all I have to do  
  
  
  
Is reach out my hand to you  
  
  
  
Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes *  
  
  
  
  
Hermione smiled and blushed. Ron simply smiled.  
  
"Hermione…" Ron started.  
  
"Yes?" She asked.  
  
  
  
* I loved you from a distance *  
  
  
  
But she was cut off. Ron had pulled her into a   
deep and passionate kiss, and Hermione never wanted   
to leave his arms as she kissed him back.  
  
  
  
* Thought I couldn't reach that far *   
  
  
  
"Hermione, I thought for sure you would never   
love me..." Ron said, doubtfully.  
  
  
  
* I can't believe how close that we are *  
  
  
  
" I thought the same" Admitted Hermione.  
  
  
  
* When I look into your Spanish eyes *  
  
  
  
"Enough talk..." said Ron.  
  
  
  
* And the world is so beautiful tonight *  
  
  
  
They smiled, and kissed again, holding one   
another. Relieved that they could tell, and happy they   
had one another.   
  
  
  
* It's a place I've never been  
  
  
  
And it comes from deep within  
  
  
  
And it's telling me that I'm about to win first   
prize  
  
  
  
Knowing all I have to do  
  
  
  
Is reach out my hand to you  
  
  
  
Anytime I want to look into your Spanish eyes *  
  
  
  
They pulled away and smiled. And there they   
slept, with dreams that could finally become reality.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Soooooooooooooo sappy, huh? Not as good as my   
others, I admit that. Well, review I guess, and I'll be   
back soon!  
  
  
  
*   
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
